


Be Good

by aForgottenWeasley



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 01:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aForgottenWeasley/pseuds/aForgottenWeasley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Mrs. Stilinski's illness hadn't claimed her when Stiles was a child? What if she succumbed to her illness while Stiles was in High School and Mama Stilinski was "in the know" about Derek and his pack? With some advice from beyond the grave, Derek caves in to his feelings and Papa Stilinski's world is turned upside down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Beacon Hills was oddly at peace for once.

Jackson was at peace with the werewolf he had finally become; asking for a place in Derek's pack once he realized that they really were trying to help him. Allison and Scott worked out their differences; Allison finally getting the true story of how Derek bit Mrs. Argent to save Scott, and how Gerard practically brainwashed her to believe otherwise. Boyd and Erica, who were captured by the Alpha Pack, were surprisingly returned under the circumstances that Derek join them. There was nearly yet another fight for dominance over Beacon Hills territory but when the Alpha Pack saw the skills of Peter, they asked for him instead. Derek, of course, was wary but Peter wanted a change of scenery so he went quietly. After reassurance from the Alpha Pack that they were only looking for recruits, they too left quietly back to their own land. Isaac was just happy that he finally had a family again especially when Scott finally decided to join the Pack and got it through his head that joining Derek was good for him. The token humans of the Pack: Allison, Stiles, Lydia, and Danny were easily accepted once their loyalty was proven.

So yeah, Beacon Hills was finally a great place to live and everyone was at peace. Well, at least those who were not part of the Stilinski household.

* * *

Miriam Stilinski was a loving mother, wife, and friend. Having been High School sweethearts with John Stilinski, Miriam and John were married right out of High School and made a life for themselves in Beacon Hills. Miriam had went to Nursing School for a bit, earning her a spot in the local Beacon Hills Hospital alongside Melissa McCall who turned out to be one of the Stilinski's good family friends. John ended up in the Police Academy and earned himself a spot in the Beacon Hills Police Force.

The Stilinski's wedded bliss lasted for a long while and eventually their lives turned even brighter when Miriam found out she was pregnant. Miriam was even more ecstatic when she found out her best friend, Melissa, was pregnant as well. Although they couldn't help but feel that something bad was bound to happen, given how much good had recently happened in their lives, and that _something bad_ turned out being Melissa's boyfriend leaving when he found out she was pregnant. Melissa was distraught and being the good friends and people they were, John and Miriam stuck it out with her.

The boys were soon born, Scott and Stiles becoming inseparable as toddlers. John Stilinski was doing great at the Beacon Hills Police Force and was even a candidate for Sheriff while Miriam and Melissa were the go-to Nurses at the Hospital. Everything seemed fine and dandy until Miriam's health started to decline.

The symptoms started off flu-like which didn't cause worry with the Stilinski's. And slowly but surely, the headaches lasted longer, the aches and pain became too much to handle, and keeping down food was nearly impossible. The doctors ran test after test and finally, after what seemed like the hundredth one, they got the answer to what was wrong.

Cancer.

The Stilinski family was heartbroken but Miriam was going to do whatever the Doctors strongly recommended for her family's sake. Chemotherapy was what the plan was so while Miriam got started with her treatments, Melissa would watch Stiles while John worked so they could pay for the treatments.

Months of chemo treatments turned into a year and the family got what they were asking for. The Chemotherapy was working and the cancer was shrinking.

All was fine and dandy yet again after a couple of years but during one of Miriam's monthly check-ups, the Doctor found that the cancer was returning. Again, Miriam was going to do what she had to for her family's sake. She was not going to let the sickness take her away from her little boy and her hard-working husband. And once again, the chemo treatments worked and the cancer shriveled up.

* * *

Senior Year came around and Stiles was on a high.

Ever since his sophomore year, he and Scott were battling to climb the popular totem pole at school only to be frequently pushed back down by one Jackson Whittemore and Lydia Martin. It wasn't until his best friend was bitten by a werewolf that they started to get some attention but yet, Stiles still found himself at the bottom of the pole.

Then Lydia was attacked which caused her to actually open up once in a while and Jackson took the bite that he begged Derek for. More drama erupted with the Kanima, Peter, and Gerard but once that was all smoothed over, everything was fine.

And if the supernatural world wasn't enough to make Stiles worry, he could see that his Mom was getting sick yet again. So, of course, his time was torn between Pack duty and Family duty which the Pack didn't have a problem with. They all knew Miriam was sick; half of them being able to smell it so they didn't argue when he missed a meeting or two.

It was just after when Peter had left with the Alpha Pack that Miriam cornered Stiles and demanded answers from him. His disappearing acts, late night visitors, and many cuts and bruises had finally made her curious enough to pull out the _I am your Mother; tell me everything now!_ card. And with one look at the paleness of her face and darkened circles under her eyes, Stiles came clean.

Of course the thought of your non-biological second son being a werewolf was ludicrous so when Scott was asked to come over and wolf out, Miriam was truly speechless. Stiles and Scott thought that there'd be a lot of screaming and crying but they were truly surprised when she looked lost in thought and shrugged. _"That explains a lot actually.",_ was what she had told the two boys.

Soon after the revelation, Stiles invited the entire Pack over and officially introduced them to his Mom. Derek was polite, yet stern when meeting Mrs. Stilinski and told her the importance of keeping his Pack a secret. She wasn't even allowed to tell her husband to which she easily agreed to; John having enough on his plate already and the knowledge of the supernatural world would only add to his stress.

What surprised the hell out of Stiles was how Erica, Boyd, and Isaac greeted his Mom. Erica hugged her as gently as she could with tears threatening to spill over; the same with Isaac. They hugged her as if they were her long lost children; so much love being put into their hugs yet they were as gentle as possible as if they were afraid she would break. Boyd, on the other hand, whimpered when she smiled fondly at him and opened her arms for a hug. He whined in the back of his throat before hugging her gently and hiding his face in the sickly woman's shoulder.

After the first meeting, the human pack members were invited over though they already knew Mama Stilinski. Even with a weakened immune system, Mama Stilinski made it her mission to cook up a feast for the ones that she knew kept her son as safe as possible and made sure he didn't get into too much trouble. Though her cancer was back yet again, Miriam stuck it out for her husband, son, and the ones she quickly grew fond of.

But alas, with senior year, came the popularity that Stiles had so badly sought when he was younger hence his all time _high_. The Hale Pack, minus Derek, strutted the halls as if they owned them and no-one dared to talk bad about one of their group because by some inhumane way, one of their friends _always_ heard what was being said. But with Senior year also came the extreme downfall of Miriam's health. The chemo seemed to not be phasing the cancer anymore, and in fact, the cancer seemed to be growing and spreading to other parts of her body. With Miriam in and out of the hospital, the entire Pack was in and out of the Stilinski household at all hours of the day. When John had brought this up with Miriam, she only shushed him and told him to leave her babies alone.

* * *

"Stiles." A gruff, sleepy voice called out. "Your phone is being annoying."

Stiles sleepily lifted his head from the Puppy Pile he was currently in to see what Isaac was talking about, only to let his head fall back down when he didn't hear anything. " _Stiles?!_ " Isaac grunted and pinched the back of Stiles' calf. "It's vibrating over on the nightstand. Make it stop."

Groaning dramatically, Stiles pulled himself out of Derek's grasp, and pulled away from Erica who was curled in front of him. As he calculated how he was going to crawl over Derek without waking him or stepping on Jackson and Lydia, his phone was tossed at his chest. "Thanks." He yawned to whoever threw his phone at him before unlocking the phone and realizing he had several text messages and a missed call from his Dad. When he realized that it was nearing 5AM, panic started to creep within him and his chest felt as if someone was sitting on him. What could be so important this early in the morning?

With quick reflexes, he opened up the text messages and a lump immediately formed in his throat. _'The Hospital called; it's your Mom.'_ Flipping to the next one, his breathing was starting to get rapid. _'Stiles, get to the Hospital NOW!'_ And finally the last one had his world completely turned upside down. ' _Melissa and Mom's Doctor said it's only a matter of hours. Please get here as soon as possible.'_

Standing up as quick as lightning, and forgetting his surroundings, Stiles elbowed Derek in the stomach causing him to sit up in pain, and nearly stepped on Boyd's head but only managed to accidentally kick him in the process. "What the fuck?!" Boyd groaned in pain. "Who kicked me in the head?"

Isaac snorted in amusement as he started to wake up, Erica following suit after sensing that their alpha was up as well. One by one as everyone woke up, everyone except Lydia tensed as they sensed the emotions rolling off of Stiles. Sadness, fear, and panic being what was causing everyone to feel threatened and on edge.

"What's going on?" Derek demanded as Stiles shoved his feet into his sneakers, throwing on a hoodie and getting stuck.

"M-my Mom." Stiles grunted when his face was finally free from the inside of his hoodie. "I have to go." And in his rush to leave the room, Stiles completely forgot his phone on the bed that just so happened to be sitting next to Derek.

Boyd, Erica, Isaac, Jackson, and Lydia were all staring wide-eyed at their Alpha, each of them not knowing what to do as Derek lazily went through Stiles' privacy. Within seconds, they could feel the change in the atmosphere as their Alpha leapt from the bed and started to dress. "Jackson," Derek turned to him. "Get Danny on the phone and have him meet us at the hospital."

"What's going on?" Boyd demanded as the betas and Lydia jumped into action and started getting dressed as well.

Everyone turned their attention to Derek as he clenched his jaw and lowered his gaze. "It's Miriam.", was all that was needed to be said to have everyone really jump into action and running to their cars.

* * *

By the time Stiles had reached the elevators, Scott and Allison were running through the front entrance and meeting him at there looking disheveled in their pajamas. "My Mom called me." Scott informed him, answering Stiles' unasked question. Allison smiled sadly at him to which he returned the favor before the elevator doors opened and took them to the floor they needed to be at.

Quickly seeking out Room 215, Stiles came face to face with a frazzled and teary-eyed Melissa. "I'm so sorry." Her bottom lip trembled as she pulled Stiles in a brief hug. "Your Father's in there with her." Melissa gestured to the room right behind her, Scott making a move to follow after Stiles but was pulled back by the sleeve of his shirt. "Give them some time, Scott."

"But-"

"She needs her family." Melissa lightly scolded him though there was no anger behind it.

"We are her family." Scott pleaded. "Please just let us be there for her."

Melissa sadly shook her head as her tears started to fall. Over her son's shoulder, she could see the rest of Scott's friends, being led by Derek Hale, making their way towards her. All of them looked frazzled and panicked, Erica and Lydia fighting back tears of their own. "I'm sorry. Just give them some space and wait until Stiles or John let you in."

Scott looked ready to argue but with a gentle squeeze of his shoulder from Derek, he smartly kept his mouth shut and nodded.

* * *

Stiles slowly shuffled forward, having heard Melissa telling his Pack to stay put while he and his Dad had their privacy. With his hands shoved deep into his jean pockets, he kept walking forward until he could see behind the white curtain that was blocking his view. His Mom was paler than usual, her breathing seeming have changed drastically over night, and she was struggling to keep her eyes open. She smiled tiredly at him and reached her hand towards him though it took all her strength just to do that.

"My baby." She rasped with a small grin lifting up the corner of her mouth. John's head snapped up from his hands that were clasped around Miriam's left hand, and his shoulders slumped with relief at his son's appearance.

"Hey, Mom." Stiles murmured as he made his way to the opposite side of the bed, taking her hand and clasping it between his. "You're looking lovely as ever." He leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss to her bald head. There was no bite behind his sarcasm as the tears welled up and he sniffled as his Mom gripped his hand as tight as she could.

With both Stilinski men now sitting and holding each of her hands, she sighed in relief. "Where are my other babies?"

"Right outside the door, Mom." Stiles immediately answered. "They'll be in here in a little bit." He assured her.

The three of them sat in silence as Miriam continued struggling to breath properly. An oxygen machine was pumping in the background to give her a boost but since her body was quickly starting to fail, the oxygen machine was no help whatsoever. "Stiles." Miriam called out suddenly to her son. "Stiles, I need you take care of your Father, okay?" The plea caught both Stilinski men off guard that Stiles choked on a sob. "Finish off your school year with a bang, Stiles. Be good." She smiled tiredly at him. "Please, be good."

"I will." Stiles nodded as the tears fell from his eyes, his head lowering so he could kiss the back of her hand. "I promise I'll be good and look after Dad. I won't leave him alone." He sniffled.

Miriam nodded and slowly turned her gaze to her husband. John sat there, tears falling from his own eyes as he bit his bottom lip to keep from crying out. "Don't be so hard on him, John." She chuckled which turned into a coughing fit. After calming down, she smiled tiredly at him as well. "Let the kids be there for you, love. Trust me when I say that the kids will take care of you if you let them."

"I will." John nodded, knowing full well just what 'kids' she meant. "I will." He gulped before kissing the back of her hand and shoving his face into the bed right next her arm, crying silently.

A knock sounded at the door before slowly creaking open causing Stiles and his Dad to lean over to the side so they could see who was there. Scott's head peeked in silently asking for permission to enter and as soon as John nodded, the door was fully open and the Hale Pack trickled in. John should have been shocked to have so many teenagers in his wife's room but when he thought about it, he really wasn't. Miriam had somehow always managed to hold Feast Night at their home at least once a week and invited over Scott, Allison, Derek, Erica, Boyd, Isaac, Lydia, Jackson, and Danny every time. Even though each kid had their own set of parents, sans Isaac who Derek had taken into his own home, Miriam had adopted each and every one of them in her own way. He couldn't complain though since each of them gave he and his wife respect so it was actually nice to see them all there in his family's time of need.

Lydia and Erica were instantly behind Mr. Stilinski, one hand each on his shoulder's as they tried to comfort him. Jackson stood next to him, followed by Boyd, Isaac, and Danny. Behind Stiles, Allison and Scott gave comfort to their friend while Derek stood beside him, his fingers brushing the back of Stiles' neck.

"My little wolf pack." Miriam breathed out happily. "Oh, how I'm going to miss all of you." Normally, the wolf pack comment would have set everyone on edge in fear of John finding out but it only moved the Pack to tears. Erica, Lydia, and Allison couldn't hold back their cries anymore and the males all looked crestfallen. There was nothing they could do. "Shh, don't cry." Miriam shushed them with a tired grin. "All is going to be okay." She blinked slowly, taking her time to gaze at each and every one of the boys and girls. "All of you, behave, you hear me? Don't give John any reason to arrest you." She feebly grinned and closed her eyes so she missed when the Pack nodded their heads, agreeing that they'd behave.

When Miriam didn't open her eyes, Stiles shook her hand. "Mom? Wake up, Mom. Don't go to sleep just yet." She continued to breath hard, her eyes no longer moving behind her eyelids as she fell into her final sleep.

Tears welled up yet again in Stiles and John's eyes, each of them lowering their head onto the bed as they gripped Miriam's hands in their own. As the minutes turned into hours, Melissa walked back in with extra chairs so everyone could take a seat. It was only another hour later when Erica's body suddenly wracked with sobs and Isaac whimpered soundly that Stiles knew something was wrong. Erica was shaking her head back and forth as if she was denying something, tears falling rapidly from her face as Boyd let his head fall into his hands, his shoulders shaking with silent cries. Growing frantic, Stiles looked up at Derek then at Scott who were both peering sadly at his Mom where he noticed not even her chest was moving in any type of rythem anymore.

The Doctor suddenly burst into the room, making his way towards Miriam as he checked her vitals before pulling back and frowning. "I'm so sorry." He mumbled his apologies.

John cried out with grief as he pushed his face further into the bed, his hand not letting go of Miriam's. Stiles followed suit, smothering his face in the bed that his Mother lay in as he let the bed smother his sobs. Melissa soon raced in, her hands flying up to her mouth as she took in the scene of a sobbing husband, son, and teens. Gathering her own son in her arms, Scott broke down as he hugged her tightly. "Come on, guys." She managed to get out in between her choked up cries. "Let's give them a moment."

Each member of the pack agreed, each one of them rubbing Stiles and Mr. Stilinski's back before they made their exit. Derek was the last one in line, he himself lingering in the doorway as he glanced at his pack mate left behind and the one he considered Pack Mom that lay unmoving in the bed. With one last glance at Miriam, Derek shut the door behind him to give the family their privacy.

After a handful of minutes that the Hospital Staff gave John and Stiles, the nurses gave their apologies before they had to take Mrs. Stilinski down to the morgue. John asked for a moment to be left alone while Stiles made his way out of the room. Outside, he was met with Lydia, Allison, and Danny who were standing by the windows that gave off a spectacular view of the woods surrounding their town. "Where'd everyone go?"

His fellow pack mates didn't need to answer as a spine chilling, sorrow filled howl echoed throughout the hospital halls that was quickly followed by five other sorrow filled howls.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been two days since Miriam was laid to rest and five days that the Hale Pack hadn't left the Stilinski home. School was a must for the Seniors who stayed under John's roof and while the kids were at school, John was always kept company by Derek. Of course John thought it was a little weird that **the** Derek Hale was constantly asking if he needed anything but every time he opened his mouth to question it, he could practically hear his wife's voice telling him to let Derek be.

" _Let the kids be there for you, love. Trust me when I say that the kids will take care of you if you let them."_

So it didn't matter that John had arrested Derek in the past or that he was constantly a suspect for anything fishy that happened in his town. He let Derek be, let his son's friends be, and took it all one day at a time.

* * *

Two weeks after Miriam's burial, John had decided to go back to work. He was still allowed a week of vacation to grieve but he needed to get out of the house that held loads of memories of his wife. Stiles was also a constant reminder of Miriam, his soft facial features a dead on resemblance of his Mom, but John couldn't push his only son away. As much as it hurt to look at Stiles and see Miriam, John couldn't find it in himself to make his son hurt any worse than he already was.

So when John gets home one night from work, he's not surprised to see everyone in his living room, the only available spot for him to sit being between Erica and Lydia who oddly warmed up to him a great deal more since his wife's death. Jackson, Danny, and Boyd are all tangles of limbs on the love seat together while Isaac is laying on the floor beside Derek, and Stiles on the opposite side of Derek curled by his side. Allison and Scott are also on the floor opposite Derek, Stiles, and Isaac.

Although John isn't surprised, the entire Pack **is** when they find the Sheriff holding a plush toy in his hands.

"Uh, Dad. What's with the toy wolf?" Stiles' eyes flicker down to the gray and white wolf with electric blue eyes that his Dad is holding.

John strips out of his jacket, gun holster, and other accessories before plopping himself down on the couch between the two girls, one of who curls up next to his side without touching him, and looks the toy wolf dead in the eyes. "I saw it at the store." He shrugs. "Something was just nagging me to purchase it."

"Uh-huh." Stiles hummed. "But why a wolf?"

Everyone remains quiet as their gazes occasionally flicker to the toy that Mr. Stilinski won't give up. "It reminds me of your Mom." John finally blurts out. Now he has the whole Pack's attention. "That day in the Hospital, she called you lot her _little wolf pack._ " John sounds so heartbroken that the mood in the room instantly shifts. "And then after she passed away, I heard it."

"Heard what?" Scott gulped from his spot on the floor where Allison has her head in his lap. From the frantic gaze flickering that was going on between the Pack, he knew exactly what John was about to say.

"The wolves howling. I-It has to be a coincidence, I know it does, but wolves haven't been in Beacon Hills for nearly forty-three years." John sadly sighs. "Those howls sounded haunting in a way. It was almost as if they could feel our pain. As if they knew that Miriam was no longer with us."

The entire Pack is fighting back tears, even Derek who was known as McBroody between his female pack mates. They don't say anything, the silence being broken as Allison, Lydia, and Erica made their way into the kitchen to get started on the night's dinner.

* * *

It was two days later that John approached Derek Hale when they were alone. A forgotten football game played on the TV while John thought of how to approach said male. After finally working up the courage, John tossed a sealed envelope into Derek's lap with his name written on it in loopy cursive.

"I found this at the bottom of her drawer." John grunted before going to the kitchen to make himself lunch.

Derek eyed the envelope in his lap before picking it up and examining the handwriting. He knew who John was referring to by the _her_ comment but he couldn't fathom why Miriam would leave him a letter. An extremely bulky letter by the looks of it as well. Seeing that John was going to eat his very leafy sandwich in the kitchen, 'cause Stiles had him on a diet, Derek decided to read the letter there in the living room. Opening up the envelope, the scent of Miriam wafted up and he had to clench his teeth so he didn't frown in sadness or break down. Inside was not only a letter addressed to him but another envelope that was addressed to John as well. Thinking that Miriam had a good excuse for giving him her husband's letter, he read his before informing John that there was something for him.

_Derek,_

_I hope this letter finds you and that John hasn't opened it, or Stiles, because then there would be some serious explaining to do._

_First of all, I just want to tell you what an amazing person you are. People don't give you enough credit for what you did for Isaac when he had nowhere to go. They only focus on your past and while you had nothing to do with the crimes that were committed, people still see you as a suspect. But they're wrong. You, Derek Hale, put up a front but I see right through it. You're an amazing young adult and an excellent Alpha. You take care of your Pack and make sure that they have everything they need. Don't think for a second that I didn't know you were the one to give a hefty investment towards your Pack's college funds._

_Second of all, if I may give you a little advice..? **Go for it!**_

_Every one of your Pack members are happily in a relationship or happily single except for two; you and Stiles. Again, don't for a second think that I never saw the stolen glances or secret touches that lingered a little too long to be considered friendly. Stiles might have had everyone fooled about his undying love for Lydia but I know my son better than he knew himself. You're a werewolf for crying out loud! Use your nose, son! Stiles might have found Ms. Martin attractive for years but that's as far as it went. It's you, Derek, that my son is in love with. Just don't tell him I told you before he got the chance to. Life is too short to sit around and wait for things to fall in place all on their own. Take charge and go for it! You won't be disappointed._

_And last of all, the reason for a letter addressed to John being found in your envelope is because I want you to tell him. Tell him everything that I know and make him understand that things in Beacon Hills are not what they seem. Don't scare him though! Let him know that you and the Pack are capable of taking care of yourselves and that if push comes to shove, you can take care of the entire town if need be. Now just because I want this, it doesn't mean that you have to do anything. I'm leaving this decision up to you and if you decide it is a good idea to tell him, just give him his letter I left in your possession. I've already gone through the trouble to tell him everything I know so you don't have to give him a heart-attack if one of you decides to wolf out to prove your story. If you decided against telling him, then just burn his letter._

_Take care of my son, Derek. Look after John. And don't let the pups get too out of control. Your family would have been proud of the Alpha you've become.. I know I am._

_Always, Mom._

Derek didn't know that he had tears dripping from his chin or that he was smiling like a loon until John cleared his throat and quirked an eyebrow at him. Glancing at the letter in his possession, he gently placed his letter back into the envelope before scrambling to his feet. "I, uh, I need to speak with Stiles." And without waiting for an answer or explaining further, Derek was out the front door and running to his car.

This was a tough decision to make and if he was truly thinking about telling John everything, he needed Stiles' opinion on the matter since it was his Dad after all.

* * *

It's nearing the end of the lunch period when Stiles is dumping the trash from his tray that he catches sight of Derek standing outside the opened doors. With a quick gesture of the head to _come here_ , Stiles is obediently walking out to see what his Alpha needed.

"What's up, sourwolf?" Stiles greets him with the nickname he dubbed him with long ago. With the obvious hated nickname being thrown around once again, Derek knows that Stiles is starting to get better now.

Although just because Stiles is getting better, it doesn't mean he has to like the nickname. So with a scowl, Derek rolls his eyes. "I need your opinion on something." Stiles' eyes light up, most likely a witty retort on the tip of his tongue but Derek's next words halt him. "Your Mom left me a letter."

Derek could practically feel how Stiles' heart falls into his stomach at the mention of his Mom. "What'd she have to say?"

"She wants your Dad to know everything." He simply responds with his hands shoved deep in his jean pockets, his gaze now studying the tile of the school hallway.

"Everything, every-"

"Everything." Derek deadpans. "She wants me to finally introduce him to the supernatural world and show him that he doesn't need to worry about us. That we're capable of protecting ourselves, protecting each other, and protecting the town."

"But wouldn't that only stress him out more?" Stiles squeaks. The thought of his Dad's world colliding with his world is slightly off-putting.

Derek merely shrugs. "One would think."

Stiles is now pacing back and forth in front of Derek, his teeth nibbling on his thumb nail. "Shit, shit, shit. What do we do?! On one hand, Mom has a point but on the other, I don't want to send him to an early grave!" Derek would have laughed at Stiles' antics if it weren't for the seriousness of the situation. "Did she say anything else?" Stiles is now standing still in front of him, toe to toe.

Derek gulps because, yeah, Miriam did say something else but he doesn't know exactly how to approach the subject. His adam's apple bobs as he swallows thickly, his eyes boring into the honey irises of the boy in front of him. "Uh, yeah. Sort of." He gulps yet again. Damn his mouth for suddenly going dry and the frantically beating heart in front of him that suddenly skipped a beat or two as he licked his own lips.

"Well, what'd she say?" Stiles demands, his eyes flickering from Derek's eyes and down to his lips every other second.

Summoning all his courage, 'cause he's an alpha werewolf for fuck's sake and he shouldn't be afraid of feelings, he hooks his thumbs in his pockets and stares Stiles in the eyes as a crooked smirk takes over his lips. "She said to _go for it._ "

And his smirk widens as he hears Stiles' heart skip yet another beat. "G-go for wh-"

"Us." Derek grunts before his arm swings out, his hand gripping the back of Stiles' neck and crushing their lips together. For a split second, Stiles is frozen in place but then lips are moving in sync, Stiles' teeth are nipping at Derek's bottom lip, and Derek's tongue is seeking entrance. With fingers woven into the hair of the back of Derek's head, and hands gripping Stiles' hips, both are unaware of anyone approaching until it's too late.

With a wolf-whistle piercing the air, Stiles and Derek break apart, Stiles panting for air and cheeks flushed red. "It's about damn time." Erica winks at them as she passes by, Isaac trying his best to stifle his laughter as he follows his fellow pack-mate down the hall.

* * *

Three hours later found the entire Hale Pack scrambling through the front door of Hale Manor, each and every one of them wondering where Stiles and Derek had disappeared off to after lunch once Erica told them all the good news. But who could blame Stiles for wanting to catch up on lost time and make with the sexy kisses in a completely empty house? Although their alone time wasn't only filled with stolen kisses. No, it was also filled with Stiles reading his Mom's letter she had left for Derek. There was blushing on his part when he read the part about his Mom knowing of his attraction towards Lydia and that it was just that; an attraction. And that she picked up on all the looks and lingering touches between him and Derek.

So when the Pack stumbles into the house, it's to find Stiles draped over Derek's lap as he continues to read the letter yet again. Erica pouts because she hadn't caught them kissing again while Isaac, Danny, and Boyd look like Christmas had come early. Everyone else just laughed and smiled, happy that the two of them were no longer dancing around one another.

Derek comes right out with it, telling his Pack of Miriam's last wish and is surprised when no-one fights him on it. For the most part everyone keeps silent and nods along, agreeing that it's time for John to find out. Jackson is the only one who sighs out loud in relief, claiming that it's about damn time because he was starting to think that John thought there was something going on between all of them. Like a _romantic_ thing. The Pack couldn't help it though, the wolves were very touchy feely with one another and weren't afraid to drape themselves over someone of the same sex or someone else's significant other if it meant they got the comfort they were seeking.

Everyone is laughing, being carefree when Derek and Stiles sneak out and head back over to Stiles' place. Stiles is a nervous wreck the entire ride over, his left knee bouncing up and down causing Derek to reach over and give his knee a comforting squeeze. It only works for a few seconds because once Derek puts his hand back on the wheel, Stiles' leg is bouncing again. They don't speak, the music spilling softly from the speakers filling in the silence.

All too soon, the Camaro is parked by the curb in front of Stiles' childhood home and Derek could feel the anxiety rolling off his companion. The doors open and close once they each get out, Stiles coming around to Derek's side and waiting for Derek to walk in first. Without making too much of a big deal, Derek reaches down and takes Stiles' hand in his own, giving him a reassuring squeeze while Stiles entwines their fingers and pulls him along with him up to the front door.

* * *

John is sitting at the kitchen table, files scattered in front of him as he tries to figure out which cases should be closed since there hasn't been any activity within the last six months. He hears the front door open then close and braces himself for his son's extreme bubbly personality. When his name isn't hollered, he becomes worried. Stiles always calls out when getting home. Always.

After a few moments of silence, John calls out instead when his son doesn't appear to be looking for him. "Stiles?" He could hear whispering coming from the living room, though he can't make out what they're saying or who his son is talking to. It's only seconds later that Derek Hale appears through the door, his son sheepishly following behind. "What's going on?"

"We need to tell you something!" Stiles immediately blurts out.

Derek sighs, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose as the Sheriff eyes them in interest. Without saying a word, Derek pulls out an envelope from the inside of the jacket and hands it over. When the envelope leaves his hands, Derek could hear the frantic beating of John's heart. "H-how?"

"It was in my letter." Derek answers him. "I didn't read it but I know what that letter contains and Miriam wanted my permission before you found out."

This snaps John out of his daze as he was staring at his name written in his late wife's handwriting. "Find out what?" His gaze curiously flickers between Derek and Stiles. "And why was your permission needed?"

"It's.. stuff." Stiles grumbles. "Stuff about us that Mom knew and she didn't want you know."

"Stuff that _we_ didn't want you to know." Derek corrected. "It's.. complicated." He finishes.

Taking his time to study the two in front of him, John shrugs. "Okay _._ " He drawls.

He moves to open the envelope but Stiles leaps at him. "Wait! Don't read it just yet." He pleads. "W-wait until we're gone. After you read the letter, call me up so we can sit and discuss everything."

John goes to respond but Stiles has already gripped Derek's wrist and is pulling him out of sight. He waits until he hears the car doors slam before carefully opening the letter and reading what his wife had left him.


	3. Chapter 3

Three days. Three days that John had remained silent and didn't attempt to contact Stiles or anyone else in his circle of friends. Three days that John deflected any and all calls from Stiles, Derek, Scott, and everyone else. And it was three days that Stiles stayed at Hale Manor, moping around and mumbling about how they should've just burned the letter and not told his Dad anything.

Derek had made it his mission to have someone at Stiles' side at all times of the day, each and every one of them assuring their friend that John just needed time to come to terms with supernatural beings actually existing. That only soothed Stiles for about half a day before he went back to pacing, moping, and mumbling beneath his breath.

* * *

"For the love of-... _Stiles!_ " Scott groaned. "Can you please sit down? You're making me dizzy."

Stiles only scoffed in response, continuing to pace back and forth, his arms flailing as he thought about how he was going to approach his Dad now. "Come on, Stiles." Isaac pleaded. "We feel your pain, buddy, we really do."

Again, Stiles scoffed but then frowned because for a moment he forgot that a majority of his friends were werewolves and they could, in fact, feel his pain, anger, and disappointment in himself. "Sorry." He mumbled. "It's just.. hard. I can't help but feel that he's angry at me for keeping him in the dark and he's plotting on how to take us down one by one."

"He wouldn't do that." Allison assured him. "Your Dad loves you and your Mom loved us. He wouldn't want to anger her spirit just because he couldn't handle that werewolves existed."

The Pack downstairs is too caught up with trying to make sure Stiles doesn't bolt out the front door to seek out his Dad, and Derek is upstairs watching as his Pack does this, that no-one hears a car door slam outside. Nor do they hear the steady rhythm of a beating heart and a familiar scent waft through the air.

They do, however, hear the rapt knocking on the front door which causes everyone to stop talking and zero their attention on the door. The wolves can be seen sniffing the air, the scent finally reaching their noses as their eyes go wide with surprise.

Everyone seems to be frozen in spot, the humans glancing around curiously as to why Derek or anyone else isn't answering the door. When the knocking echos through the house once again, Stiles throws up his hands in aggravation and gets the door himself.

Throwing open the door, Stiles freezes in place as his eyes land on his Dad who is holding six boxes of pizza. When Stiles squeaks out his surprise, the Sheriff rolls his eyes and pushes by his son before stopping at the foot of the stairs, all eyes on him. "So," He awkwardly drawls. "Does this mean I'm Pack Dad?"

Scott is the first one to break the tension, jumping to his feet and rushing to envelop John in a hug. He laughs, awkwardly patting Scott on the back before passing off the pizzas to a grinning Isaac that has come to join the two of them.

As Scott follows Isaac to the kitchen, Derek is making is way downstairs as Stiles goes to greet his Dad. "You still mad?" Stiles frowns as he averts his gaze to the wooden floor.

"I was never mad." John grunts. "Shocked is more like it. I just needed time to wrap my head around this entirely new world that apparently existed right below my nose."

"Told you!" Allison shouts from the living room, playfully sticking out her tongue at Stiles.

Stiles playfully glares at her, shoulders slumping in relief. "Okay. So now that that's out of the way, what's with all the pizza?"

Derek snorts in amusement, though he too averts his gaze when John turns his attention to him for a split second. "Your Mom always held Feast Night." He shrugs. "I just thought I'd pick up the tradition now. And you," He turns back to Derek. "We need to have a little chat. I learned some new stuff that my wife told me." His eyes briefly flicker to Stiles before going back to him.

From the living area where the rest of the pack is still waiting, Jackson catches the way Derek and Stiles tense and blush under John's gaze and barks out a laugh. "Oh, this is going to be great."

* * *

Turns out that John's chat took place the following day; the talk consisting of Derek's feelings for Stiles and vice versa. Derek didn't think he'd ever feel embarrassed again, especially after he had the sex talk when he had hit puberty, but John proved him wrong. John made him talk about everything, including past relationships and the prevention of STDs, and made sure that his son was going to be looked after. Needless to say, he passed John's test.

It was only a few days later that John finally worked up the courage to ask to see their wolfy features. While he believed everything his wife had told him, and now understood why everyone always cuddled each other, he still had to see the 'wolves' for himself. While everyone seemed to hesitate, Derek threw caution to the wind and wolfed out. His ears grew pointy, fangs protruded from his gums, his eyes glowed a deep red, his face got extra furry, and his fingernails grew into claws. John gulped upon seeing the boy looking so fierce and it was then that he let his eyes trail off to the side. Scott, Boyd, Erica, and Isaac let their wolf claw to the surface, each of them looking like Derek with the only exception being that their eyes were glowing yellow. Jackson was the last to wolf out, his eyes being the only ones to glow ice blue.

They each listened as John's heart fluttered a bit faster than normal before he eventually got control of himself and calmed down. The pups of the group, as Stiles had dubbed them since they were the ones to whimper like a puppy, Isaac and Erica, kept their eyes downcast as they let John Stilinski see them for their true selves for the first time. Even though he had already accepted each and every one of them for what they were, there was still a bit of doubt running through the Pack that he would freak out eventually and send them on their way. But what they got, no-one really expected it.

He laughed. John laughed so hard that he had to lean against the stairs banister to keep himself upright. "That's why you all were so paranoid when I brought home that toy wolf!"

* * *

Later in the night, John found himself surrounded by the Pack as they all settled in for a movie. Since John was now _in the know,_ they went ahead and let him choose the movie for the night. He surprised the boys by picking "Act of Valor" and made new movie night enemies from the girls. While the girls were not fans of war movies, sans Allison who actually cried during the end, Erica and Lydia tried making John as uncomfortable as ever for payback. Erica had curled herself into John's side while Lydia threw her legs over John's lap and rested her head on his shoulder. While John was already used to being seated between these two, the way they draped themselves on him was new. He managed to take it in stride and patted their heads lovingly, laughing softly when the girls pouted for not getting the reaction they were hoping for.

When John was getting ready for bed after his shower, he noticed that downstairs was a bit too quiet. Upon inspection, his entire living room was dark and empty and after marching back up the stairs, he figured out why downstairs was dark and empty. The entire Pack had managed to squeeze themselves into his son's room, the floor piled with pillows and blankets, and managed to squeeze four people on the bed. Derek, Stiles, Isaac, and Erica each layed on their sides as they drifted off to sleep with Derek spooning Stiles, Stiles spooning Isaac, and Isaac spooning Erica. Yep, he was glad he knew why everyone was so comfortable with each other because if this was any other night before he had found out, he'd seriously be worried that his son was into orgies of some sort.

* * *

Two weeks later, the Sheriff got an anonymous tip that something big was going down at Hale Manor that resided deep in the woods. Since the Sheriff was the only one who knew of the supernatural world and the types of things that would be going on out there, he found himself gearing up rather quickly and left before any members from his force could beat him out there. 

John was the first on the scene, his heart beating rather quickly once he stumbled out of his car, gun drawn. "What happened?!"

"Another pack of werewolves." Derek told him, his shirt ripped in various places as blood covered his hands, arms, and some even splattered across his cheek. Scott stayed behind his alpha, eyes still glowing yellow from the fight that seemed to have just ended minutes before the Sheriff had arrived.

"Where's Stiles?" John frantically asked. He could see that some trees had been knocked over, snapped near the base, claw marks dug into the earth, and two bodies laying deathly still near the woods. "The girls?! What about Boyd, Jackson, Isaac, and Danny?!"

"They're safe." Derek assured him as he attempted to wipe the blood off his hands and onto his jeans. "Stiles and Danny drove everyone back to Allison's so they could get cleaned up and if the cops showed, it wouldn't be too suspicious."

John nodded numbly as he continued to gaze at the bodies. "Who were they?" He nodded towards them.

Scott took a step forward, his eyes back to normal now. "They're betas." He answered. "Their alpha wanted Beacon Hills territory so Derek fought the alpha while we took on five of his betas. We managed to take down two, injured the others, and the alpha fled."

"And what's the story we're telling everyone else?" John put his gun away, leaning back against the hood of his car. Knowing about the supernatural world was one thing but seeing it first hand was completely different.

"Cougar attack?" Derek supplied. "We can say that Scott and I were inside when we heard the yells of the first guy but by the time we made it over to help, the cougar was already attacking the second."

"Yeah.. yeah. That should work." John sighed. "We can say that you were trying to fend off the cougar and trying to drag the victims away at the same time. It'll explain being covered in blood."

"Exactly!" Scott chirped.

The sound of sirens pierced the air as the three of them braced themselves to rehash their story.

* * *

"So they didn't believe you?!" Stiles face-palmed as Derek and Scott told them how everything played out. "My Dad didn't fight with anyone, did he? He's starting to be very protective of you all."

"Nah, man." Scott laughed as Derek managed to pull down Stiles into his lap. "They covered up the bodies before they took our statement and then some douchebag seemed skeptical of our story. We could tell he was angry and didn't believe us, making us go over the story multiple times but what no-one expected was for an _actual fucking cougar_ to creep out from the woods and nose around the bodies."

"No way!" Jackson frowned. "I can't believe we missed that."

"Why do we miss all the good stuff?!" Stiles pouted.

"I can't believe some cops are still suspicious of Derek." Allison mumbled.

"Right?!" Derek chimed in.

"There, there, Sourwolf." Stiles drags his nose lightly across Derek's cheek with a grin. "At least the Sheriff approves of you."

* * *

"Guys, let's go!" Derek hollered, his voice carrying throughout the house and woods, loud enough so his pack members who were scattered all around the place heard him. It was Friday night, and it was time to pay their weekly visit to Miriam. As Derek and Stiles climbed into the Camaro, they could see Allison, Lydia, and Danny making their way outside and heading over to Lydia's car while everyone else scrambled to find a car to take them.

By the time the pack had made it to the cemetery, John was already there, kneeling by his wife's grave. Derek, Stiles, and the others made their way over. It was the first time since John was told the secret that everyone had seen the toy wolf again, this time though, it was sitting propped up by Miriam's headstone. "Someone has to keep watch while we're not here." John offers up as an explanation.

One by one, Erica, Lydia, Allison, and the others kneel down and place a white rose over the grave. Lydia had found artificial flowers tacky so the pack was constantly shelving out money to purchase live flowers for their lost Pack Mom. Each stood, closing their eyes and saying their peace to Miriam in their mind before one by one, they each walked back to their cars.

Only Stiles and Derek were left, hands clasped together as they stared down. "We had a big fight today, Mom." Stiles murmured. "You would have been so proud at how the Pack handled it. It was amazing. And look at me, I'm still in one piece." He chuckled.

Derek squeezed Stiles' hand in a reassuring manner. "I made a promise to her." Derek spoke. "It was after she gone, of course, but I promised that no matter what, I'd always be there to protect you and John. You're my family now," Derek lowered his voice so the other wolves wouldn't eavesdrop. "-and I plan to keep it that way."

Stiles' eyes lit up in excitement, a goofy grin making itself known. He turned his body so that he was toe to toe with his boyfriend and bared his neck in an act of submissiveness. Derek didn't hesitate to immediately lower his head and nip at Stiles' neck, hard enough to leave teeth indentations but not enough to break the skin. A shiver crept down Stiles' spine when Derek's tongue soothed the aching mark but he was ecstatic nonetheless. In the eyes of a wolf, Derek had just claimed him. Stiles now belonged to Derek and Derek to Stiles.

Pulling back, Stiles grinned up at him. "I bet Mom is stoked to have been able to witness that and know before everyone else, but-"

"But what?" Derek frowned, tensing a bit at the fear of being rejected in some way.

Stiles only laughed. "You're telling Dad." And with that, he shot off towards his Pack who were already smirking knowingly at him.

It took a moment before it clicked in Derek's brain what Stiles had meant and when it did, he groaned out loud and looked down at Miriam's grave. "Great. You made me promise to look after your boys but who's going to look after me? John's going to kill me!"

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is really emotional for me because my own Mother passed away in October of 2012. She was diagnosed with cancer and fought for six years but the cancer was stronger. The actual last words that my Mom told were to "Be good."


End file.
